Baby Daze
by Kikiro
Summary: Our relationship is a secret. But with a baby on the way, maybe i don't have to live a lie anymore? Though it's going to be hard to explain how a man got preggers. NaruSasu, Mpreg, yaoi, angst, hurt/comfort, somewhat dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Our relationship is a secret. But with a baby on the way, maybe I don't have to live a lie any more? Though its going to be hard to explain how a man got preggers. Mpreg yaoi narusasu**

I lean over the porcelain bowl and a colorful rainbow of my breakfast comes up fast before my tear filled eyes. I can't help but grimace at the smell of half digested foods and stomach enzymes.

Yep, that's right. I threw up. And that's not all either.

I've been having these weird mood swings like a teenage girl for a few weeks now. Thing is, I don't know why.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am male. Nineteen years of age. Homosexual.

That's another thing.

My goal was once to revive my clan. But I can never see myself touching a woman. Or anyone besides the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. Though if I even tried I would probably get castrated by Neji or hunted by Kiba.

Other than that, I don't believe I could take away that innocent air that seems too permanent around her. It would seem to alien to see her like that. To be able to know exactly what she does when she's all alone or in a dark room.

The thought sends a shiver down my spine.

I have just officially creeped my self out.

A hand on my back makes me jump out of my thoughts.

"You okay, Sasuke?"

Ah, Naruto. I was just about to get to you. "Yea, I'm fine." 'No, I'm not fine you idiot! I just threw up!'

So here's Uzumaki Naruto. Male. Nineteen years of age. Homosexual.

I hope you guessed right.

If you were thinking that we were just friends or friends with benefits then you got another thing coming.

No. We're in a relationship. Have been for the three years I've been back in Konoha. Though the idiot wants to keep it a secret cause I have a "reputation to maintain".

I am _the _Uchiha Sasuke, thank you very much. Do you think that I really care what people think of my love life. You know, especially since I left the only home I have ever known just for power from a pedophilic snake and a sadistic medical bastard just to kill my only brother. The only person in my life that had ever loved me.

Yea, I know. I'm messed up. But you gotta give a person a chance.

"You feeling okay to be able to get home today?"

'No. I wanna stay here a puke my guts out. Yes! I wanna get home so I can rest, im starting to get a headache. Maybe I should get Sakura to look at that.' "I think I can make it." I clean up and walk out of the room that me and Naruto had shared last night and right past Sakura.

I keep on walking even though I can hear the whispered voices behind me.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yea… I hope so."

* * *

><p>When we walk through the gate to the village, I immediately head home, Sakura must have had the same idea and also heads home. Or at least the direction of her home, which just so happens to be on the way to the Hokage tower and Hospital.<p>

Though Naruto hesitated. Most likely wondering why I don't go to the training grounds with him or to his own home. It's not like he's ever been sick before. No. He has the Kyuubi to thank for that.

Once I cross the threshold of my apartment (I could never return to living in the living reminder of my dead clan, aka the Uchiha compound), I slump onto the door and let my head fall back with a 'thud' making my headache just the worst.

Cradling my head from the pounding of my own pulse that seemed ten times louder in my ears, I slid down the door and rested my forehead on my knees already knowing it won't help a thing.

I'm not in that position for long 'cause my stomach decides just then to reject the snack I had before just getting there. So I'm hunched over the toilet dry heaving the majority of the time spent in the bathroom this time.

When I finally stop, I take note of the other presence at the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?" I wont open my mouth lest I want to taste the vomit on my tongue.

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go see Tsunade-shishou…"

I ignore her for the sake of getting this taste out of my mouth.

"Can I at least take a look to see if I can help with anything?"

Sakura moves to the side when I make my way out. I pause to look at her. Seeing the worry in the emerald eyes, I nod and make my way to my bed.

While she pokes and probes at my abdomen with her chakra I can't help but wonder at how she got into my apartment. Probably through the window, I usually keep it unlocked for the hope of being woken in the night by Naruto…

Sakura stops right bellow my navel and I look up at her with a blush dusting my cheeks due to my thoughts. She has a confused and worrisome look adorning her features.

As she probes my stomach, this time without chakra, her brows knit together and a deep frown becomes apparent.

When she stops I can't help but be worried myself. "Sakura?"

She removes her hands and looks away from my face. When she looks back she wears a sad smile, I can't help but frown.

"You should get a check up with Tsunade-sama soon, Sasuke. Some time tomorrow, maybe?"

I don't trust my voice so I only nod. 'So there is something to be worried about, ne?'

This time the smile is relieved. "Good. I don't believe we have any missions for a week so get some rest."

'Yes, mother.' "Hn."

She trails her hand through the back of her hair, probably a seduction tactic. 'Sorry ma'am. I'm taken.' Sitting on the edge of the bed I wait for her to leave. When I hear the click of the door I get up to make sure it's locked and slightly open my bedroom window.

A smirk curling my lips I forget the worry I once had and go to bed awaiting my prince to give me the kiss of life.

Yea, I'm in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to Gigglesnoter. A belated birthday present for my birthday twin._

* * *

><p>He jump over the buildings with practiced ease. Time and time again he made his nightly route, he could have gone blind and still made his was to his destination without a scratch.<p>

Well if the layout of the village was the same after all.

The worry that was apparent in his frown was lost as he almost slipped from the edge of the roof he was dashing on.

You know how he could make his was to this destination without a scratch? Yeah, well that was only if his mind was focused on nothing else but getting there.

The blond ninja curse as he fell to the stone street below on his face.

What was he worrying about exactly? Over the last month or so his boyfriend has been acting off and emptying his stomach whenever he can.

He just hoped it wasn't serious and would go away soon.

Naruto picked himself up and jump to the top of the houses and made his way to Sasuke's apartment, careful of where he step.

* * *

><p>He soundlessly opened the unlocked window in Sasuke's room and slid himself in. Creeping over to the bed, he listened to the even breathing from his beloved.<p>

In the three years Sasuke has been back in Konoha, they had been dating. First it was just holding hands, though it rarely happened, and had escalated to shy kisses from him. Once they were comfortable with that, they started touching. Sasuke started make out sessions more often than he did during that time.

By then it was about a year and a half into his return. Any restrictions from the village were lifted for good behavior. They had more time alone then and from then on started the more sexual acts.

Sasuke had found out Naruto liked sucking cock. He took advantage over that fact and they usually did 69 due to Naruto pouting and saying it "wasn't fair Sasuke got his dick sucked but not him".

And it only started about two months ago when Sasuke was okay with being rimmed that he decided that he wanted sex. They had been having sex almost every night since then. Not only two weeks after wards did Sasuke start throwing up in the afternoons or right after breakfast.

Shaking his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts, Naruto slowly peel the blanket from the pale shoulder and abdomen that was twisted in the night shirt.

With the blanket out of the way, Naruto straddle one of Sasuke's thighs and start run a hand under the shirt and licking and nipping at the neck that was presented to him in the moonlight.

He twist a nipple and the body under him arch into his touch. Naruto smirk into the junction of pale neck and shoulder. He slowly applied pressure to the crotch of his subject with his knee, using both hands to play with the nipples.

Naruto slid the shirt up to bunch at Sasuke's neck. One hand moved from a nipple to rub at the exposed stomach and was soon replaced by a warm mouth, a large difference to the cool night air.

Sasuke moaned low in his throat at the pleasure running through his body. The black haze of sleep retreating replaced by a numbing warmth laying on his body.

Slowly he opened his eyes, bucking into the feeling of his erection being palmed. He hissed when a nipple was bitten.

Naruto looked up into the midnight black eyes and gave an evil smirk. He palmed Sasuke's confined erection and watched as the raven threw his head back in a loud moan.

He grind his own erection into the thigh below him. Sasuke discard his shirt onto the floor and thread his fingers through blond locks resting on his chest.

The blond kissed his way down to the pale stomach and tongue raped his belly button feeling how the grip tightened on his hair. He hum at the feeling of the clothed erection that buck into his stomach.

Sasuke released one hand from the blond head and tugged at the top of the shirt pulling it up the blond's back.

Naruto stop his ministrations to pull off the shirt and pants. He then pulled off Sasuke's night pants and boxers causing the boy to hiss. "Why do you wear clothes to bed Sasuke-kun?"

"If I didn't then you would just fuck me in my sleep, then I would kill you. And don't call me that, dobe."

"But that's the fun, teme."

"Hn."

Naruto smirked, he liked messing with Sasuke like this.

He eyed the now free erection and licked his lips at the pre-cum. Leaning down, he gave a teasing lick at the head. "mmm…"

Sasuke gasp. He wanted more. The raven laid a hand over his stomach and the other reached for an abandoned nipple. He teased himself and Naruto almost groaned at the sight. Instead he took the head of the dick in front of him in his mouth and, while watching Sasuke's reaction, swirled his tongue around it and dipped his tongue into the pooling pre-cum at the top.

Sasuke arch his back and moaned Naruto's name, panting. He found three fingers at his lips and took them into his mouth making sure to get them extra moist.

Naruto pulled his fingers from his boyfriends mouth, trailed them down the heated torso and placed them at Sasuke's entrance. He played with the tight ring of muscles, teasing the raven haired boy.

"Na…Naruto."

He smiled around the cock in his mouth taking more and pushed one finger past the clenching hole.

"Mmnh…more…"

The Kyuubi container gave a harsh suck, smirking at the sounds of plea from his love.

Bobbing his head, Naruto pushed in another finger and scissor them loosening the muscles.

Sasuke had his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He was so close, just a little more…

Naruto release the flesh from his mouth, pulled out the fingers in his boyfriends ass. He spit in his palm and stroked himself sighing at the pleasure. He leaned over Sasuke's spread legs, aligning his cock with the clenching hole.

"Naru…"

He kissed the raven and pushed in.

Letting Sasuke get used to the feeling, their tongues battled not caring of a victor before they broke for air.

"Move, dobe."

And he did. Slow at first, but with the pleasure taking over his mind he quickly sped up with Sasuke meeting thrust for thrust.

With the end of their erotic dance approaching, Naruto pried open Sasuke's mouth to muffle the scream of ecstasy and to taste the sweetness that was him, which strangely tasted like tea.

Sasuke cried out into the moist cavern and nearly bit Naruto's tongue off when he pulled back, white lights playing before his eyes, his body press impossibly close to Naruto's. The blond kept hitting that spot riding the orgasm out giving pain to the pleasure.

Naruto release his seed into the raven not stopping 'til every last drop was milked out.

Collapsing onto his dark-haired counterpart, Naruto rolled to the side getting them both away from the unimaginable heat.

With his eyes closing and sealing shut the blue orbs until daylight, Naruto was just on the edge of sleep…

…When he received a slap on the stomach, shooting his eyes wide and searching the room for danger to be met with twin pits of black.

"What, what is it?"

"You think that you can really go to sleep?"

"… Yea… Isn't that what we usually do? Just go to sleep after a round?" he asked, confused.

"… Well… Yea, but…"

"Then let me go to sleep."

"No! Don't go to sleep!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm horny…"

"…"

"One more round?"

"… If it means I can get some sleep then, okay."

Sasuke smiled. He always got what he wanted.

"But you have to suck me off. I'm too tired."

Of course, it was an eye for an eye. If Sasuke wanted sex, Naruto would have to get blown.

Smirking, Sasuke slid down the length of Naruto and coming face to, well, 'head' actually, he fisted the limp cock watching it grow to full length getting harder in his hand. He thumb fuck the slit shortly giving lubrication to the heated flesh. Slowing down his hand, he drag his tongue along the thick vein at the bottom, closing his eyes at the sensation of pulsing beneath the slick muscle.

All the while Naruto fist the sheets in pure bliss. Head pushed back and mouth wide open in a silent scream when the tongue came into contact with his skin.

The raven lap at the head of the weeping cock, engulfing the length and pulling it back out of the warm heat that was his mouth, only to suck at the side of the pulsing mass.

"S-Sasuke, mmh." His mind blanking at the sensation that was teeth dragging over his dick.

He decided that was enough teasing. Pulling his weight to kiss at Naruto's lips, he placed himself on the blond's thighs. Looking down, he spit on the engorged organ for more lubrication before lifting up and placing the length at his ass. Reaching around, he guided Naruto into him for the second time that night.

He seated himself on Naruto's pelvis loving the way he filled him so much more in this position. He loved it. Wiggling his hips, he smirked when he heard Naruto gasp at the movement.

Oh, how much he could tease him.

**TBC…**

_Yes, they have sex soooo much that they don't need lube and only the minimal prep.__ lol Yep, that's a lemon and a half. Don't kill me! Baby Daze will be back to Sasuke's point of view next chapter. This will not be a regular thing**.**_

___Reviews make me update faster!_**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of running water. Clanging of pans, and cursing reached my ears as I finally came to.

Opening my eyes, I search the room for the warmth that should have been next to me until I woke up.

Judging by the length and position of the shadows that were made by the sun filtering through the window blinds, I would guess that it was late morning. Some time around noon, maybe?

… I usually don't sleep this late…

I start to move out of the bed but a sharp pain shoots up my back. I bet you know what it is.

That pain you get when you wake up from a night of hot butt sex.

But damn was it worth it. I felt like some animal in heat last night.

… Don't ask me how I know what that feels like…

Though I will tell you that when a female weasel goes into heat, that if she doesn't get any then she will die… Oh, how much I wish Itachi was a girl…

Stop thinking perverted thoughts. It's called word play. Think about it.

If Itachi was a girl I could have just given her a potion from Orochimaru and sit back and watch the destruction. The perfect torture; refusal of sex.

I'm evil.

… Or was it a ferret?

A string of curses pulls me out my musings.

Cautiously, I pick myself up off the mattress and limp into the kitchen.

I walk around the corner and greeted with an amazing sight.

Naruto is actually cooking. What's more is that it's not ramen. No, it's pancakes and eggs… lots of pancakes and eggs…

"Oh, Sasuke, your up."

"How much are you going to eat?"

He looks to the plate of towering pancakes with eggs in-between every other one.

"I think that'll be enough." A triumphant smile blossoms onto his face.

The brilliance of that smile spreads to me and I feel my lips curl up the ends.

Until I look down realizing he's naked.

"Why are you naked?"

Blue orbs roam over my body. "I could ask you the same thing, sexy." Blond brows wiggle suggestively.

I roll my eyes and keep his approaching body from my view. Though I can't keep the blush creeping over my cheeks.

He suddenly stops in his stalk over to me, eyes never leaving my nether regions, though I wouldn't really know 'cause I'm looking away.

"You've gotten fatter, S'uke."

My smile drops and the blush disappears. 'Way to ruin the mood, dobe.' I still look down at my stomach for conformation of this anyway.

Lo, and behold. There is fat on my stomach that wasn't there a month ago or ever before.

Then I remember something.

"But I've been throwing up. Shit loads. Every day."

"For a few months, yea. But not your whole life."

Oh. Yea. That's right. The human body will store fat when not on a schedule of sorts for nutrition deposits. In other words; the less you eat, the less you work out or do physical activities, the fatter you'll get.

But that doesn't add up.

Though I haven't been eating right, I still work out as much as I usually do. So I should be loosing weight; not gaining.

"Maybe you should go see Tsunade-baa-chan. She might know what's going on with you." he said before taking several gulps of the milk right from the gallon jug earning a scowl to cross my face.

He pulled his lips away from the crumpling jug with a gasping pant. When did he pull it out anyway? When I was doing a self evaluation of my diet and exercise?

… Most likely…

I smirk at the milk mustache on his upper lip. Sneaking over to him, I grab the back of his head and pull his face to mine to lick at the mess. An arm snakes around my waist.

Jolting from beside Naruto, I run from the kitchen. Pounding foot falls trail behind me.

I run into the living room and around the couch sitting in the middle before the dobe figures it out and stops, making me stop. Stealthily moving side to side daring me to go around one more time, I'm grinning like an idiot it's just so fun.

Naruto flys over the back of the furniture and I make a run for other side of the room, hiding behind the arm chair during his disorientation.

"Come out, come out wherever you are S'uke-chan."

Its so quiet that I know that he can hear my breathing.

The chair jostles with a hissed curse. "Father-fucker. That hurt."

Heart beating at my ribcage, I jump out from my hiding spot and run for the bedroom.

I'm not successful.

Naruto springs up behind me and pins me to the seat of the couch. My face in the cushion and his body pressing against mine from his stomach up. I feel him move, his face pressing in between my shoulder blades and groans.

"'Father-fucker'?"

"What?"

"'Father-fucker'…"

"What about it?"

I shake my head into the cushion. "Nothing."

He nuzzles my back and sighs. "Come on. Lets get ready to see Tsunade-baa-chan." Raising off me, he smacks my ass.

I groan and raise my butt into the air, face pushing into the couch more with my chest and my arms limp by my side.

"I could have sworn you had enough last night!" There was what sounded like a giggle, then, "C'mon. Let's get ready to go."

I moan a "no" into the soft surface under my body.

I feel his weight shift off the cushion behind me. Hands on my shoulders pull my limp body up. Now on my knees, Naruto maneuvers me to be carried bridal style to the bedroom.

He then throws me - literally, throws me - onto the bed. I wouldn't be surprised that with my added weight, the box spring or frame would bend or crack at the momentum of my fall.

No. I just bounce a few times and lay there. Like I was dead. Like nothing mattered anymore.

I'm a moody bitch, I know. But what do you expect? I just found out that I've gained weight - when theoretically, I should be loosing weight - and now I have to go to the hospital. No, not hospital. The Hokage. You only really go to her for something that could be terminal…

Oh, god.

Terminal?

Like… Cancer or something?

I wouldn't doubt I had AIDS due to unprotected sex, but Cancer?

"I don't think you have Cancer, Sasuke. Your hair hasn't been falling out."

Now I'm becoming like Naruto, saying my thoughts out loud. Great.

"If I didn't know better I would have guessed you were pregnant." he laughed shaking his head.

Being me, all I did was smirk and shake my head.

"Stop worrying, it'll be fine. You'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a bug or something."

Yeah. A bug.

**TBC...**

_That thing about the box spring or frame breaking and everything, that just came out on its own. (lol S'uke-chan's calling himself fat) Though I can't take it out. It will just sit there. It _belongs_ there. If it wasn't there, then I wouldn't be able to get this out as late as I did. Be happy that you got it... Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to end this story and if I want to make a second..._


	4. Chapter 4

The table is cold. The room is cold. I have goose bumps and chills crawling all over my skin.

Or is it just me? Am I afraid? Afraid of what?

Tsunade-sama is doing the same things that Sakura did the day before. I'm guessing that whatever Sakura thought was wrong or bad enough to make me come here, that she needs to do a check her self.

It's taking longer. I'm in the room alone save for my examiner.

She had made me take off my shirt once Naruto was shoved out. Told me that the examination would be more accurate or something. Then I was made lay on this table that has a sorry excuse for cushioning and this wax-like paper that's starting to stick to my back.

The hospital. Where I was directed to go after being told that the Hokage was "busy at the moment and she will be right with you".

Which you know will take at least ten minutes even if it's a life threatening wound or something. Even if it's not that long and just a few seconds, you usually don't get the doctor you have on your medical records and a few nurses for back up.

Then when your all better the doctor makes up some lousy excuse for why your doctor couldn't be there. Thirty minutes later your doctor comes in and says "Sorry for not being available, I was busy. So, how you doing?", and then you take a look at his attire that is so not hidden under that white lab coat and go "Just fine, how was the golfing tournament?"

Great. Now I'm rambling.

Bet 'cha that I got that from Naruto. And whatever this is, probably got it from him too.

The pressure on my stomach lifts.

Pursed lips. Uh-oh.

"Wait right here." Then she leaves the room.

I catch a glimpse of Naruto raising his head from the tiles of the hallway where he sits across the door before it closes.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" The blond asks as the busty woman walks right on past him.<p>

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Naruto stayed. After a few minutes when he was starting to fidget from the longer then necessary wait, Tsunade came back but not with out company and a squeaky wheeled cart that had some kind of machine on it and a monitor.

Shizune opened the door for the contraption to be pushed in and followed soon after.

A confused looking Naruto was left in the hall.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" I ask as I turn my head from inspecting the informational posters on the wall during my wait, to the rhythmic squeaking that entered the door.<p>

The machine was stopped by my side, monitor facing away so I couldn't see the image.

"This will be cold." Shizune said, popping open a tube of clear/blue-ish gel and rubbing the substance bellow my belly button, disregarding my question.

I gasp at the touch as Tsunade pulls something from the side of the machine that I can only describe as a sort of rounded edge rectangle at the end of a grip attached to the mechanism with a thick cord, all of it a sterile white.

As she pushes that thing onto the gel they look onto the screen. I realize that this is an ultrasound machine, something that they use to look at fetuses in the womb among other things.

The only thing I can think of is why I would need an ultrasound. I could have a tumor growing in my lower abdomen.

So that's cancer right? What kind of cancer would it be?

I look to the two faces to take in how bad my situation may just be.

All I see is worry and confusion.

Now worry I could understand. But confusion? Just how bad could it be?

* * *

><p>A certain short haired woman exited the room that was before entered.<p>

"I'm not quite sure if this is good news or bad news… but news either way…"

'Let's get this over with' Naruto thought standing. "What's wrong with him doc." he said in a more agitated tone than concerned.

Her brow creased before answering seriously, "He's pregnant."

Silence then…

A barking laugh fills the sterile passage ways drawing several nasty looks.

"Oh, oh. I didn't know you had such a good sense of humor. Heh, eh… that was a good laugh…"

Oh, the killer intent that filled the air at that instance was great enough to clear the immediate area and bring the Hokage herself to investigate.

She poked her head out the door. "So how'd he take it?"

* * *

><p>I was shocked when she said I was pregnant.<p>

No, not shocked. Insulted.

Yes, at first I didn't believe it but then she started talking to herself - or so I thought. Said things about Orochimaru and his grotesque experiments and likeliness for little boys… Okay, that last part I added but same difference.

Then came that feeling.

That feeling, feeling. That feeling that feels, feely…

Oh, god. Is that even a real word?

Never mind…

…Almost like, an empty feeling that feels full.

Now I don't even know what I'm talking about.

But apparently Tsunade feels it to.

"So how'd he take it?"

Is this real life?

Am I dreaming?

Or my wishes for a family have been answered?

**TBC…**

_Okay people. Just to tell you, reviews really do help the chapter come out faster. And as seeing as how school will be starting up very soon, I would need all the encouragement I could get to get the next chapters out until end of the school year, 'cause you know, this might not be out at the same times or as fast and completed until next year or later. Wow. That's a long sentence…_

_Review! It will make chapters come out faster! Really! It will!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a few words before I start this. Emirri, are you psychic?_

* * *

><p>The heart beat was lovely.<p>

Or should I say, both heart beats were lovely.

That little chugging sound filling the room was the only thing I could hear.

The beautiful static-y image on the screen showed two babies in their own little bubble.

I could just tell where the head and feet were of one while the other was just a messy blob.

"One's smaller than another. I'd have to say at least one or two weeks between the time of conception." said the operator of the machine.

The Hokage had slipped out once she convinced Naruto. Okay, maybe not convince as much as she just told him.

'Cause the Hokage is never wrong in a diagnostic. I don't know how he didn't believe it the first time. Probably didn't want to. Just like me, before I had realized just what this was giving me.

A family.

I had given up on that once I came to terms with being gay.

I don't want to question it. I won't question it. It's here and it's done and I'm happy with it.

I turn away from the wavering image of a miracle, to the slouched body of my boyfriend.

"Did you see them, Naruto?"

He razes his head like he was startled out of thoughts. A grin spreads on his face in record time. "Yeah, yeah. I saw them, I saw them." his head falls back down and his eyes are covered by his bangs.

* * *

><p>He could hear the chugging, the pumping of blood. It echoed in his ears.<p>

But it wasn't coming from the babies.

No. It was his own heart beating that he heard.

Only that and his tangled thoughts.

The only thing that really made sense was the one that kept going "They'll find out. All of them."

Oh how much he didn't want them to know.

How much more will he be hated if they found that out?

What would they do to him?

"Did you see them, Naruto?"

He lifts his head and quickly wipes the sullen look off his face. A smile that never reached his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I saw them, I saw them."

He falls back into his thoughts.

Not something he wanted. No, not at all.

"But then, of course, you could always get an abortion." Shizune said shyly.

Two heads whipped her way.

"Please." "Never."

Those two same heads then faced each other with questioning gazes.

"U-um, then you can just talk that over. I'll tell Tsunade-sama to expect you if you come to not want them." In-between the daggers being thrown towards each other, Naruto and Sasuke stood - after Sasuke got that gel off his stomach and put his shirt back on - and followed Shizune out to reception with a good-bye.

* * *

><p>I would've never thought that Naruto hasn't thought of having a family. Especially since he's an orphan.<p>

But to refuse me of all people to have happiness… Okay, more happiness.

That's, that's…

Does he even love me?

…

Why am I thinking that? Of course he loves me… doesn't he?

No Sasuke, don't think about it. Don't think of not being loved by the most important person in your world right now.

Bad Sasuke, bad.

All I can hear is the silence. The silence after a fight that I obviously lost.

Now I have to go in and get my wonderful life taken away from me.

Again.

No. No, I won't do it. I won't get rid of them. They might have made my life miserable the last few weeks and especially now, but it will be worth it in the long run. Nine months - no, eight? Seven? - whatever, it will be good to go trough the wait if I can have several years before they are gone, or me, who ever is first.

I need to write a letter. Several.

* * *

><p>Going into the Hokage's office was one raven haired male.<p>

He was pregnant.

He had triumphant smirk on his face.

He had three letters to send and a mission to file.

A classified information mission.

One that only the Hokage herself and one other person knew was all about.

Uchiha Sasuke was going missing.

And only six people will know exactly where he is.

**TBC…**

_Less words than all the rest but I think I got across what was going on… the shit is going to hit the fan people, brace yourselves._

_Time to go to bed, almost five in the morning, been up all day (okay, since only 'bout 2pm, but whatev's)._

_ See. I told you that Reviews help the chapter come out faster.  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three days.

I haven't talked to Naruto in all that time.

I don't know when they will be here. I don't know if they're coming at all.

Naruto knows I didn't go in. Not only am I avoiding him, but I think that he is avoiding me.

I haven't eaten in three days.

I know its bad.

But just thinking of what Naruto wants and doesn't want…

No.

…

Was that the door bell?

No one ever uses the door bell…

I slowly roll off the bed where I've been for the past few days and shuffle to the front door.

I probably stink. My hair a mess. And my stomach hurts.

Yea, okay. I know that's from not eating but I don't care. It would still hurt.

When I finally get to the door, I pause. Wonder who's there.

Then I hear a voice. It's familiar, though I haven't heard it in a long time. It seems somewhat different.

And another voice. More baritone. Calm.

A female's voice.

And I know who they are.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street at dusk with my old team behind me is almost reminiscent.<p>

The only difference between then and now is the way I'll be going.

Ultimately, I won't really be leaving.

Like I thought I won't ever be staying.

We have to go by our escorts' place before we leave the village.

Sakura and Kiba.

Sakura for obvious reasons. She's the only one of the immediate group who knows of my condition as of right now courtesy of one drunken Hokage.

Kiba for… well his nose, for one. He'll be able to find a safe spot that will be fine for building a cabin.

I gave some more details to Sakura a good distance away from my team since she already knows. I just don't want those three to know of anything right now.

So now we're here. At Kiba's place.

All I can hear is music and dogs.

I ring the door bell.

And everything is hell

Oh, god. How can anyone live with all those dogs?

The door opens to reveal Kiba chomping away at some food or another.

"Hey, Uchiha. Is it time to get going?" I nod. "'Kay then. Come on in and make your self at home while I get my things."

He should already have his things three days ago.

"Sakura, come in with me." A squawking sound comes from behind me. I think Karin has a problem with Sakura. I don't really care though.

We get inside and all I smell is dog, dog, dog.

They're running around, sniffing me, barking. My stomach can't take it. I cover my nose and mouth to keep from having to throw up.

"Kiba, where's the bathroom?" I hear Sakura ask. This is why I had her come in, I wouldn't be able to open my mouth with out puking my guts out.

After hearing the directions, I make a bee line around all the dogs, almost tripping over Akamaru, and start dry heaving over the toilet.

"Whoa, um, is he gonna be alright?"

Sakura hands me something to wipe my mouth - wadded up toilet paper? - and says, "Yes. He'll be just fine."

Her voice is firm, so sure.

I see something white that smells like dog at my side and I turn my head. Akamaru is sitting there with his head down, staring at me.

No. He's staring at my stomach. Sniffing me too… "Damned dog." He knows…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

* * *

><p>We've been walking for hours. My feet hurt.<p>

… I need to shut up if all I'm going to do is bitch…

But Akamaru keeps staring at me. And I don't think Kiba likes me.

"Are we there yet?"

God, Suigetsu. Just shut up, you're driving me insane!

"No, we are not there yet Suigetsu! And shut up, you're driving Sasuke-kun insane!"

Is Karin telepathic? And why is Sakura laughing?

"Don't tell me you like Sasuke?"

"Wh-what!"

"The way you say his name with that godforsaken honorific just screams lust."

"God. This is why I hate the female breed."

Shit. Did I just say that out loud?

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>Thank God we're here. Now I can rest.<p>

Do you think halfway between Suna and Konoha is a good place to set up a place to live? I mean, it's still in the forested area, not too far from the desert but same distance between both villages.

Kiba's helping search for wood - and thank God for that 'cause Akamaru left with him. Suigetsu and Juugo are to gather that wood to build a cabin. Hopefully with some sort of working plumbing.

Sakura is watching me in case I throw up again, or something like that.

And Karin… I don't know where she went. I could care less as long as she's helping some way. Maybe to search for food nearby? We will be here for the rest of the pregnancy or longer…

"Why isn't pinky working?"

I look up to my left where, a few yards away, Karin is standing with her hands on her hips. She adjusts her glasses, waiting for an answer.

"Pinky? Oh, she's Sasuke's babysitter." Babysitter, Suigetsu? Really?

"BABYSITTER! WHY DOES HE NEED A BABYSITTER! HE'S A GROWN MAN, HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"

"You're kidding me? You don't know of Sasuke's condition?" Way to go Sakura…

"Condition?"

"What's he got that we need to be here, and I mean Here of all places?"

Here we go…

**TBC…**

_I am genuinely sorry for the late update. Never before have I had to do so much thinking for this one moment in the story. That's why it skips a few times._

_Sasuke has a lot on his mind and that coupled with mood swings makes him bitchy._

_On another note, school started a few days ago. Half of the day, I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack. Later that night the tree in the front yard decided to fall on our power lines during the storm and another tree decided that it wanted to hurl a branch at my mom's van. We were without power for a whole day, and no vehicle for who knows how long. But am I worrying about that? Nope. And do I want your pity? Nope. Do I want your luck? … I think so._


	7. Chapter 7

"There is no way that a man can get pregnant!"

"Nah, do you not remember all the experiments that Orochimaru did on all those prisoners?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And how grotesque were they all, ne?"

"Very, but what does that have to do-"

"What do you think he would have done to his star pupil?"

"…"

"Being the last Uchiha, he would have wanted to have Uchiha babies."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right here."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun!"

"God! Will you stop with the 'kun'!" yelled Kiba.

"I'd think it would be obvious by now that he doesn't like you…"

"What? Why?"

"Well for starters… He's preggers. And for a girl to get preggers, she has to have sex with a man or some other shit. So Sasuke being a man has to have sex with another man to get preggers… or some other shit…"

"Thank you Suigetsu for the Sex Ed. lesson."

"You're very much welcome Sasuke."

"Now shut up."

A sigh from Sakura. "Can we just get back to work?"

"Wait, so does that mean Sasuke is gay?"

"As far as getting a dick shoved up my ass and me liking it, yes, yes I am gay, Kiba."

"Well all we're missing of this jigsaw puzzle is one thing. Who's the father?"

I sigh. The only thing I don't want people to spread is why I'm here, so far from civilization. I could always kill them… no that wouldn't be good for my record. But they'll kill me if I don't spill.

"…Naruto."

OXOX

It's been a few days since Naruto had seen Sasuke.

He'd been thinking of visiting him, but every time he stood in front of his boyfriends apartment door, he couldn't bring himself to push it open.

In the four days from the hospital visit when he learned of the pregnancy, he had been thinking of a family and wanting to apologize to Sasuke for avoiding him and keeping a full life.

To hold a human and keep them from fulfilling complete happiness in a family of their own is just torture. And he should know. He was an orphan after all.

He had thought that he had full happiness, or at least as much as he could get, with just Sasuke there with him in his life.

He never thought that the spirits would grant him with something that wouldn't harm him, in all his life.

Now on the fifth day from the hospital visit, he was standing in front of Sasuke's door. Gaining the courage he lost on his trek here, he opened the unlocked door and walked in.

The sight that greeted him was not what he expected.

Most of the furniture, clothes, weapons, and any other living necessity was missing.

The front room was bare as well as the closet, fridge and cupboards.

"Sasuke?" he said to the empty space.

He looked all over apartment. No sign of Sasuke.

As he turned with a deep frown on his face to the front door to leave, he saw it.

A note, on a half sheet of (notebook?) paper, signed my Sasuke himself, sat on the counter in the kitchen.

Obviously sat there for anyone who was looking for him, to be found.

_Naruto,_

_Don't look for me, I'll be fine. I'm with friends._

_Sasuke._

It wasn't written hastily, it was neatly written. Though there was more that was wanted to be said, evident by the break between the style and neatness like some one was stopping after just two words and was hesitant in writing the rest.

The only thing that registered in his mind was that Sasuke was gone, but he wasn't kidnapped, or at least if he was, he wasn't complaining.

He crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his pocket, racing for the Hokage tower.

OXOX

We've been here in the forest for two days.

Kiba had left a day before.

Sakura's going to stay with us for about a week or so making sure everything is fine for me and the babies.

My mind keeps wandering.

Thinking about Naruto, wondering if he's tried visiting me at the apartment, wondering if he read the note, wondering if he's going to do anything.

Wondering if he still loves me, loves me enough to want me back, to love me and his children.

His children?

No.

My children.

They'll be Uchiha.

The only relations with that Uzumaki that they'll hold is his genetic material.

**TBC…**

_Well, here you go… took my a while to think of ANYTHING. A little time skip there but I think it works good. _

_**Emiri:**__ Please don't ruin it for the rest of the readers, I know your psychic but please keep your assumptions to my message box. Thank you, but yes that is what I had planed._

_P.S. I have a poll in my profile that I would love if my beautiful readers would please vote in. It very much has to do with the sequel.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is dedicated to aikoi02 and Emirri. (aikoi02:Though I don't understand how this story's plot is original.) Thank you for making me want to finish this and not just trash it. _

_Out of 200+ people who read the last chapter, aikoi02 and Emirri were the only ones to review. It does not matter if it's just a 'Update Please' or a threat to not updating or whatever. It still means you like it. I could just abandon this fic right now and you'd never know how it ended. So say thank you to aikoi02 and Emirri in your review, if you review, because I never thought I would even continue after chapter 3 with out them._

_Now on to the story you've all been waiting for._

OXOX

The double doors to the Hokage's office swung open for the stampeding blond as he made his way to the desk shielding Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konohagakure.

"Sasuke's not anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

The Hokage looked up from the paper sitting in front of her at the interruption.

"Brat! Why would you care where he is?"

"Because I love him! I want-"

"Do you love him?" She said accusingly, resting back in the chair and crossing her arms. One blonde eyebrow rose.

"What is that supposed to mean? All I want to know is where Sasuke is!" He slapped his palms onto the desk rattling pens and one cup of long cold coffee companied by a glass of sake. The almost empty bottle on the floor.

"If you loved him…" she trailed off, realizing the hopelessness of her cause. "I'm not going to lecture you on some thing you should already know."

Yes, he did know. But he refused to acknowledge it on any level. Especially right now, when all he could think about was where Sasuke was.

"Fine. I don't need you to tell me where he is. I have other people to do that for me."

He ran out the office with out another word. Now both blonde eyebrows had risen and Tsunade quickly reached for the new phone that was installed and called for one brunet.

OXOX

The cabin is all set up.

Some sort of plumbing is working for the bathroom.

After all that cutting of lumber, there is still more wood. We'll use it for fire wood if were here that long.

I'm pretty sure we will be staying until December at least.

Sakura's been having me eat little snacks here and there. She usually gives me crackers or apples or other types of fruit.

Tried convincing her that tomato is a fruit. Very close minded, that one. I'm sure I could get Shizune and Tsunade to agree with me on that subject.

I'd gotten most of the stuff I thought I'd need into scrolls, and once the cabin was built, I completely unpacked everything.

So here I am, sitting on the couch that me and Naruto had done many things together on.

My left hand rubbing at my stomach and my right doing a crossword. There's not much to do here… maybe I'll start a garden… have lots of tomatoes…

"Sasuke…"

I look up at Suigetsu.

"What's it feel like…? To have something inside you… you know… living…"

I just stared at him.

How it feels?

I can barely feel anything…

It's like I'm not pregnant, but I know I am…

"Sasuke?"

I snap back to reality and see Suigetsu on his knees before me, and Sakura with a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"…yea, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Do you want anything to eat?"

I pause. "Eggs. Preferably boiled."

"Do you want anything to go with them?"

"No, just eggs."

Sakura walks off to fix the eggs.

…What a weird craving…

"Sasuke, can you tell me what you were thinking just now?"

"Why?"

"Well… you spaced out after I asked you that question. Maybe that's it…"

"Oh… I was thinking how it's like I'm not pregnant… but I am…"

"How's it not like you're pregnant?"

"…I'm not very far along, I know, but other than the morning sickness… I don't really seem pregnant…"

"…"

I'm still rubbing my stomach.

I hear pots and pans bang around and look toward the kitchen, or well the wall separating the living room from said kitchen.

"Wonder what's going on in there."

"Maybe we should check."

I nod and stand, both my hands cover my belly now.

Walking around the corner I see Karin and Sakura pulling on a pot. A carton of eggs on the counter beside a makeshift stove.

"I'll fix him eggs." Karin growled at Sakura.

"He asked me to make them." Sakura growled back.

"Is that what's going on? Who's going to make him eggs?"

Both girls, startled, dropped the pot and whirled around to face me and Suigetsu.

"If you guys are going to argue about something as mundane as boiled eggs, then some one else should do it. I know, how about you two go into the other room and let me watch them boil."

I walk back to living room. Everything seems to be taken care of in there.

OXOX

He walked the streets of Konoha with a frown.

Naruto had no idea where to start!

Should he get some friends together to help look for him?

No. That would have already happened by now if everyone else didn't already know where Sasuke was.

So then that meant that people knew where his raven haired boyfriend was.

Were they boyfriends anymore?

Was Sasuke mad at him?

He hoped to God the boy wasn't mad at him.

Disappointment he could deal with. But Sasuke being angry with him?

He'd rather die.

Making up his mind, he decided to see if Ino had any idea where Sasuke was.

OXOX

The eggs were good.

I had scarfed them down once I got the first bite in, and they were gone within two minutes.

Karin works for a music project they've started in Otogakure. She said that she'll get someone to get a prototype of some kind of mp3 player they developed a few months ago to me soon.

I can't quite remember, but didn't some music company's have music for kids? Some even for infants?

Maybe she could get some stuff like that.

"Sasuke."

"Yea?"

"Shizune sent a messenger bird to say that a few weeks from now, she'll come over for an ultrasound to see how the babies are doing. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course it's fine. Why wouldn't it be? The only thing I might be doing is gardening."

"Oh, well… Do you want to start now? I can help!"

"With a garden?" Sakura nods. "Okay then. Let's go".

**TBC…**

_**Sasuke Uzumaki 83: **__I'm sorry you were not included into that 200+ and the dedication of this chapter, but even if you were one of the only ones to review the last chapter, Emirri and aikoi02 were reviewing before you so they come first. Sorry. I still love you for reviewing though._

_Anyways, I feel this chapter was sub par… but It has some things had to be said and what not._


	9. Chapter 9

Getting Ino to talk to him was hard.

It might as well be impossible for him to get her to say anything about Sasuke!

But as he had told Tsunade, he loved Sasuke, and he would know where that boy was no matter the costs. Even if he had to sit through girly gossiping just get that information.

"-and I was like, no. Way! But then she said that it could even get under the bed! Her bed is like, five inches from the floor! Do you know how awesome that is! That's like, that's like… amazing!"

"Ino!"

"What?"

"Do you know anything about Sasuke? Like, where he went?"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to tell you…"

"What? Why not?"

"Ino, there you are."

"Oh, hey Neji!"

"Neji? Uh, hey, um, do you know anything about where Sasuke is?"

"Uchiha? No, can't say I know exactly where he is."

"Why are you here Neji?"

"Our date is tonight. Don't tell me you forgot."

"What! That's tonight!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up. Date? Since when have you two been going out?"

"… for about two years now."

"TWO YEARS!"

"Yea, you were too engrossed in your boy toy to notice anything going on around you."

"… oh…"

OXOX

The garden was coming along nicely.

Well… as nicely as working with mostly only kunai can do.

Our hands and knees were dirty from digging at the topsoil and the tough grasses that grew here.

We came across a few snake holes along the way and completely obliterated all around the garden just incase there were rabbits that might want to nibble on my foods.

Turns out Juugo had some seeds he had wanted to plant and we did that.

Karin came out wondering where me and Sakura were. When she saw us working and started squawking about overworking myself and fatigue and all that jazz.

I promised not to work anymore and only supervised nearby under the shade of a tree.

While the girls competed for God only knows what, I was stuck wondering whether I was going to have a girl and boy, or both be girls, or both boys.

"You can usually tell with an old wives trick, ya' know."

I jumped, not expecting the voice from behind me.

"How many you having anyway?"

"Two."

"Wow… Are they identical or…"

"Fraternal."

"Heh, spoiled little Uchiha bastards."

"…"

I don't know whether to take great offence or laugh.

OXOX

Naruto hadn't had much luck finding out where Sasuke was.

Though gossiping like a schoolgirl did have it's perks.

He'd found out that Neji was dating Ino. Shikamaru was with Temari. Kiba is pining after Hinata. Sai was with Sakura. Tenten is with Chouji. And Lee and Shino were, as far as he knew, single.

He hadn't had much luck finding out where Sasuke was, though.

All that information was just from Ino, Tenten, Chouji and Lee.

Thinking about who he had and hadn't talked to yet, he realized that he never saw hide nor hair of his pink haired teammate.

… Was she with Sasuke?

… He'd said that he was with friends in his note… but why would he be with Sakura?

… Maybe she just tagged along and he let her…

… What would they do though? Talk? Sasuke hates talking to her…

… Unless that was just a ruse…

No. No, he'd never… but would he?

Does Sasuke really hate him that much…?

Or, it didn't have to be Sakura…

It could be another man… someone else who loves him…

But he doesn't know many other people that Naruto doesn't already know…

That doesn't mean I could be someone they both already know…

It could be someone from Suna…

Gaara…

Had he lost Sasuke to Gaara?

Even if he did, he'd get him back. He brought him back once, he can do it again.

And that means no lollygagging.

Time to find Kiba.

OXOX

It's been two days since we started the garden.

Lots of things are starting to grow, even weeds.

That's one things I never really liked about gardening, though it is worth all the hard work.

I look up past the thinning trees.

"It's going to rain."

I walk back into the cabin and tend to my boiling eggs.

OXOX

He smelled the precipitation in the air. It was going to rain soon. Some time in the next half hour.

He'd gotten a good sense of location from the dog boy to try and find the hideaway by himself.

They must have not really cared that much for being completely hidden away. Did they just not want to be in the large village at all?

No matter.

It only took two days to find the cabin.

Naruto walked up to the front door as it started to drizzle, and knocked.

**TBC…**

_I've gotten what I don't want to say is a flame, but, well… you can see it if you want to. It's the third review for the last chapter, chapter 8. It's titled 'think again'. And it's long…_

_I imagine me standing under something to keep the rain off me, not an umbrella. And trying to talk over the torrent of rain… (the weird shit my mind comes up with)_


	10. Chapter 10

I was standing at the stove when the knock at the door came. I looked over and saw Karin open the door.

It must be someone we know, that's the only way she'd open the door since she is a sensor.

A flash of orange comes through the door before it closes on his face.

I hear rustling; he must not be welcome here…

"Where's Sasuke."

Not a question, but a command.

Oh, my god, Naruto…

Now I'm scared. Why is he here? What is he going to do? Is he going to hurt me? Is he mad? Does he want to make sure the kids are gone?

No. Please, no. Anything but that, please!

I back up into a corner to try and hide. Something falls over - a broom? - and makes a loud enough sound in the silent cabin to draw all eyes and ears to me.

I still. Then more rustling; the movement of legs. Is everyone going to stop him from coming? Are they going to defend me?

The first person I see is Naruto, followed my Suigetsu. I hug my stomach.

Naruto is mad. His hands are clenched as he strides over to me.

I fall to my bottom when he stands right in front of me, arm reaching up to grab me.

I slip between his legs and crawl away. But I don't get far when a hand finds it's way into my hair. I make a yelp of protest when pulled up.

With my back to Naruto, I can't really defend myself properly. But what I can do is kick him in the balls.

He lets go of my hair long enough for me to just get free. A tight grip on my arm makes me stop mid-flee and turn slightly. I was facing him enough that he could cling onto my other arm at the wrist.

My arm was getting numb, I struggle and struggle. I absently register my eyes stinging and moisture running across my cheeks. I was crying.

Juugo came to my rescue by putting Naruto into a choke hold until he let go trying to free himself. Sakura then showed up to tie a chakra rope around his wrists so he couldn't harm anyone.

I was rubbing my wrist when Suigetsu put an arm around me and pulled me into the front room.

I watch as Naruto is escorted out of the cabin by both Sakura and Juugo.

OXOX

Once they had left the cabin, and Suigetsu and Karin to take care of Sasuke, the rain was falling in sheets and had no sign of letting up anytime soon.

The trio had taken their time to get to Konoha, a two day trek.

They're on their way to the Hokage tower to deliver a package. A rowdy orange package.

The stranger of the things were that the rowdy orange package just wanted to know about Sasuke.

How he was doing. What he's been doing over the last week. And so on and so forth.

It was very intriguing to say the least. Nether of the escorts would have thought that the blond held any kind of love or interest left for the raven. Not after leaving him to defend for himself. Though they never knew Naruto's half of the story.

Naruto had held back the tears, the mean words he had wanted to say to Sasuke, to all of them.

Though he hadn't seen Gaara, he had seen Sakura, another ruby red head, and two other men. He never suspected anything, but who was to say that Sasuke hadn't slept with any of them yet?

That thought almost had the water works going.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, Sakura and Juugo dumped Naruto onto the floor just inside Tsunade's office.

As the doors clicked closed, Naruto let the tears fall. He screamed out his lungs. He cursed until his voice became hoarse. And he cried those large tears. He cried like he had lost everything. And he did.

Naruto had lost his everything.

**TBC…**

_Wow… where did that come from? Not very violent. But then again, if you had know what would have happened if Juugo never stepped in, you would have started to cry or go 'aww', then you would have gone 'oh, shit'. Or something like that anyway._

_The research I had to do for this story is continuous! I started way back when, and I still need to read so much more! _

_Every time I reread that last paragraph and sentence, I tear up. And of course he's breaking down in front of Tsunade. That holds a piece of the answer that was her question in that last chapter. 'Do you love him?' _

'_Oh, hey don't mind me being dumped onto your floor by someone you probably don't really know and Sakura, who was last seen leaving the village with Sasuke to some unknown location in the forest. I'm just going to cry like a baby for being rejected and feared by the only person who I've ever really opened up to, who also just happens to be carrying my unborn children.'_

_If you want to see what the cabin layout looks like, copy and paste this url into the address bar:_

img143(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img143/816/cabinj(dot)png


	11. Chapter 11

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies now?"

When Sakura had come back with Juugo, Shizune had tagged along. Probably worried I might have gotten hurt in some way that would also hurt the babies. But also for a check up to see how they were doing, seeing as how I'm now 12 weeks.

Well from the time of conception to now would more likely be 10 weeks. If I were a normal female to give birth, they'd say I'm technically pregnant two weeks before time of conception. That's because of uncertainties about the actual time a child is conceived.

So yea, I'm 12 weeks…

"Yes, please." I say to Shizune.

She smiles and moves the Doppler on my stomach, looking back to the screen of a bulky laptop-type ultrasound machine.

"Let's see… Well… Looks like the older of the two is female… The other… Male? It's not very clear, not as developed as his sister, as he is."

She moves to the side a little and it gives me a better view. They're very much like how they were last time. But this time the blob has grown to look like how the other was, and the larger is more visible. The bigger one is the girl right?

From what I can make out of the face, she's very cute, even for just how much she's developed.

I can't wait 'til I can hold them in my arms.

OXOX

It's been two days since Naruto had seen Sasuke.

He assumed he was at least 12 weeks along by now.

At the moment, Naruto was watching some show or another. Or at least, that's what it would look like.

But really, the blond was just staring at the colors flash across the screen while trying to manage his thoughts.

After he'd woken up in a hospital room - he'd passed out in the Hokage's office - the nurse assigned to his room told him to rest a few days, and that was what he was currently doing.

His heartbeat said otherwise.

Even when on the brink of blacking out, his heart rate had never fallen. It always stayed over 130 beats a minute. He was over heating though he hadn't done anything all day.

'It's probably just the Kyuubi making an uproar.'

There was a knock at his door, and he contemplated not opening it.

"Naruto! I know you're here, so open the door before I break it down!"

He doesn't want that. So he got up and strode to the door before it was crushed to pieces.

"Hey! You wanna go out with the gang or something?"

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"Kiba, I'd rather contemplate suicide then go anywhere right now."

"What the hell? Suicide? Why are you thinking of suicide?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He began closing the door.

"Wha- Hey! Don't close the door! Talk to me dude! C'mon!"

"No, Kiba! I don't want anything to do with anyone anymore!"

"Now you're just talkin' baloney! C'mon, go out with us! Have some fun!"

"Shut up and go away."

"Naruto-"

"I said. Shut up. And go away!"

He finally slammed the door.

"Naruto. The once social butterfly turned antisocial recluse."

Beside him, Akamaru whined.

OXOX

_There's water everywhere._

_I'm drowning. But I can breathe._

_Fish swim by in large schools. Light shines from above, but when I swim to the top, it keeps getting farther way._

_Then I see him._

_Naruto is just standing there. Still in the vast ocean, but standing. Like he was on shore, on dry land. Never affected by the water like I was._

_Though the stranger of it all was that he was crying. His eyes were closed, and the tears slipped from his face and just disappeared. Into nothingness._

_Then he opened his eyes. He mouthed a few words. _

_I don't know what he said, but I opened my mouth to respond anyway._

_And I was lost in a field of bubbles. Choking. Suffocating._

_Drowning…_

I woke up startled. Grasping at my throat like it would close up at any second.

My tongue was dry and numb. I was panting.

Did I dream? Was it a nightmare? I can't remember…

My heart is beating hard against my ribcage and I can hear only my breathing and pulse in my ears.

Why am I so worked up?

I decide to go back to sleep as it's barely light out.

**TBC…**

_I think the chapters are getting less and less words as this goes on… I couldn't really think of anything, and that dream was to be scheduled for the next chappy… but I just wanted to get this out and couldn't think of anything else to add… and … well… _

_Reviews give me inspiration! (srsly. I had to wait a whole week just to get 4 reviews and get this out ppl, before I was getting 6 reviews a chappy. What happened to that?)_


	12. Chapter 12

He walks the dirt road alone, yet surrounded by people, strangers.

He has his hands in his pockets, watching as his feet swing out and hit the pact earth, then disappear under himself only to swing out again. The repetitive task left him in a trance, anyone in his way would see that and give him room.

When he finally looked up, he saw the darkening twilight fill the sky, mothers, children, _couples._ And it hurt his heart.

Those clasped hands. Those loving smiles, those pecks on cheeks. That, that, that…

_Everything. _

And it _hurt._

OXOX

I've forgotten all about my dream. All I'm worried about now is my plants.

They've started sprouting, but on Karin's orders I can't be doing much in my state.

My state.

I've gained weight. Lots of weight. And I have a baby bump.

Other than that, I have been quite winded over the last few days.

Karin got that mp3 player she said she would get. Listening to it right now.

It has some nice music. The Ready Set; Owl City; The Pillows; Edie Rath; Shing02; The Clicks.

She said that they're not really big, not really appreciated.

I like them all… Well, Edie Rath could be left out of that list, I only like a few of his songs. I mean, really? Rap? Do I look like someone who enjoys rap!

…Shut up.

Any way…

I'm 16 weeks.

Less than a month from my birthday.

I wonder what's going on in the village.

What exactly happened after Naruto was gone.

I shouldn't be feeling pity but I can't help it.

I want him to help me raise these kids but I'm afraid he doesn't want them like I do.

If I let him back into my life, will he just turn on me? Will he become abusive?

Would I regret it?

I wouldn't regret it but my instincts say I would.

I will never know what could have been.

OXOX

No sex for weeks.

Some men can't even go without sex for a few days.

Naruto caved after only four weeks from when Sasuke left.

He went to a brothel. A whore house.

He went there every other night.

Had sex with a favorite of his every other visit. A random cheep fuck in-between.

Though his mind was mostly on getting laid and his nightly missions or patrols, he never forgot that Sasuke's birthday was coming up.

Only a few nights ago had he went to the store to get a present for the raven then remember that he probably wasn't welcome at the cabin.

Or worse.

Sasuke never wanted anything to do with him again.

That had almost brought him to tears right in the middle of the store.

He'd left before they fell.

Later that night, he fucked a girl at the brothel, not giving a damn.

OXOX

It's night time, Karin's left before dark to Amegakure, Juugo is… somewhere, and Suigetsu fell asleep in the front room.

I'm remembering our first time. A time when I questioned things.

I remember when I woke up that morning, I was in Naruto's bed. With Naruto's arms around me, tangled in his blankets with him.

He was looking at me with adoration. Like I was an angel. And at that time I could have been, how I was feeling.

But there were feelings that weren't showing.

He was stroking my hair out of my face. Smiling that addicting smile.

I turned my head into the pillow, smiling my own smile with a huff.

I was addicted to him. And I'm sure he was addicted to me, too.

"I saw that." he had said.

My eyes traveled to his, and when they met, I had to question it. Everything, really.

Was he going to stay with me now that he got what he was wanting?

I don't know exactly where it came from. But I knew the signs. He's been wanting it for almost a year.

The way he held me. How he was the first out of bed when we shared. The cold feeling of his skin before we left. That grip on my leg under the table.

Yea, he's been wanting it.

But now that he's got it, is he going to leave me? Or is he going to keep me, just to use me?

"What are you worrying 'bout, baby?"

'What do you want from me?' I wanted to ask. 'Are you going to stay with me? Forever? Or are you going to forget me for someone else now that I'm back, now that you got what you've been wanting for years now?'

I wanted to say it all. To break his heart before he broke mine.

It may be sad, but it was the truth.

I turn on my side, trying to get more sleep.

When I woke up again, he wasn't in the bed.

'Figures.'

I sat up with the pillow in my arms. I wait for him to finish his cold shower.

I start planning what I'd say, if he does plan on leaving me.

Never had I actually wanted it to happen.

"Your eyes dart back and forth, sometimes even go unfocused. You're worrying about something, and you're not telling me what it is."

Calm. Collected. Undisturbed.

That's what I was. Though I wasn't confident.

I'm always confident.

Instead, I was nervous. It made my breath hitch, and Naruto saw it as crying, like he knew what I was thinking about.

No. Maybe he knew I would think of it, how he was acting and all. He wants to comfort me, and tell me no, it's not true.

Then he'll tell me he loves me.

I've never heard him say that he loves me, never.

His cold arms around my waist, cold lips on the back of my neck, comforting words being spoken through lifeless lies.

"I'd never leave you, you know that" That's what I wanted to think. "I'll never leave you alone." How much I wish it was true. "Never." Eventually.

**TBC…**

… _What was that…? Idk… just something to replace what I really wanted in there but wouldn't work. _

_Sorry it's out late, but as I said, I originally had something else planed for this chapter's ending, but I just couldn't write/type it so it took me a while to think of something to replace it._


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't recognize this house, so why does it feel so familiar?_

_I don't know these people, but why do I feel like I have a strong personal connection?_

_Why do I have a basket of kittens?_

_The only thing I recognize is that mop of yellow blond hair…_

_Why is he doing this to me?_

_I drop to my knees and watch, watch as he thrusts into her. _

_Watch as she carries his children and gives birth to them, with him by her side._

_Watch as they, together, raise the children._

_Watch as they grow old, together._

_Watch._

_And see._

_And cry._

That faceless woman. Why does she look so much like me but not?

Is he cheating on me?

No. He can't be cheating if we're not together.

Together.

It hurts so much, to be envious of others' relationships.

I just can't help it.

My life is a mess.

I should have never returned to Konoha.

I should have ended it after I killed Itachi.

The end of the Uchiha.

Such a brilliant plan, why hadn't I thought of it before? Why did I have to want a family?

It would have saved a lot of suffering.

Maybe I, maybe I should disappear from Konoha ranks. Go to the Grass Country. Raise them there.

Or somewhere else. Somewhere with a greater training system. Where I can hide from it all.

Would that be a good plan?

Yes.

OXOX

They broke down his door, and they had dragged him out.

Now he was at some barbeque place probably being the center of topic. Unless it was Sasuke.

No-one had seen the raven, well of course he had put himself out of the village, but not a soul had time to try and visit him as it was a few days time to get there and back.

The restaurant was pact. Every seat was filled and when one emptied, another group filled the space soon right after.

Naruto was staring at his plate. Like nothing around him existed.

His dreams about being with Sasuke were - are - taking over his mind.

Not one minute was he focused on anything else than remembering.

Those years, those times. Everything.

It hurt him to think that he was betraying his love.

"She's kicking!"

His head snapped so fast that you had to wonder if he got whip lash.

Everyone stopped talking then.

The first action, anything really, that he's shown since being sat down.

They watched him, as he watched the woman. And they watched him grind his teeth and try, but fail, to keep the tears back.

Aware that he was being watched, Naruto left the establishment and ran towards where he longed to be.

With Sasuke.

OXOX

August second.

Twenty weeks along… at least seventeen more weeks to go…

My birthday was nice. Tried eating a tomato and threw it up though…

Not really any presents worth mentioning, just a baby book. Yea, just a baby book. Very creative indeed.

Things have been happening in my body that I am not very found of.

The babies have begun moving, or at least, one of them is very restless.

Yesterday was a big day. The strongest of the kicks. Several kicks really.

I had just gone to the bathroom - a hard thing to do when pregnant - and sat down when the kicking began.

It was so awkward to have my hand over my own stomach and feel the movements of this strong thing that is only the size of my hand when laid flat. Makes me wonder how strong of a ninja they might make. Not that I'm planning on letting them go to war or anything, no.

I called Suigetsu over to feel.

The look on his face was filled with awe when he felt them. It was like something in him awoken at that moment and was giving his eyes this light that is only brighter when looking at a loved one.

Things were different from then.

OXOX

"Sakura."

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?"

"How did this happen?"

"Well, um… He heard something, I think it was a woman, and he just looked at her and watched her - and she was pregnant."

She sighed. "Don't let this happen again." This shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"Yes."

**TBC…**

_Okay, well… that's all I guess… less words, kind of goes in a pattern if you think about it. _

_Don't forget about that poll on my page! It very much has to do with the sequel! I've only gotten four answers so far, that doesn't tell me whether or not you're bothered by that or not, so check it out! I'll end the poll when I post the second to last chappie, when I start planning the epilogue, and that's a long ways to go._


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to be a horrible parent.

Why?

I never had a positive parental role model to look up to, save my mother.

Itachi was only a brother, what could he do? He pushed me away and made me the avenger I was.

Father never approved or praised me on many things. It was all Itachi this, Itachi that. Never Sasuke this, or Sasuke that. And I was saddened.

Saddened to almost wanting them gone. I would have soon or later. If Itachi hadn't have killed them all.

Itachi this, Itachi that.

But Itachi is gone now. He'll forever be gone.

Though I bet Naruto's not better off as a parent as I am. That's why he might have wanted them gone, he wasn't ready.

I was ready. I am ready.

I doubt.

OXOX

Four weeks.

Four weeks he was locked up in that white prison for mental nuts.

The people in there were crazy. Crazier than Sasuke was when he left for that pasty white snake.

He was scared of them. And that's what convinced the medic-nins that he wasn't as emotionally or psychologically traumatized as the others. In other words, he was safe, to be around and to interact with 'normal' people.

Though they kept him there longer for extra observation on orders from the Hokage.

He was back to his normal routine. Or as normal as it had begun to be after Sasuke had left.

Thought this time, he was being dragged out more, getting more and more tired from day to day.

A week passed, or was it a month?

Naruto had discovered a lovely escape from most of the daily tortures. A bubbly beverage that was only served to adults. It was addictive, it was alive. It danced in his veins, burned his skin, and made his mouth tingle.

Less he went to the brothel where he was once missed, and more he was spending nights getting lost with his new lover.

She made him lose his mind, his body, his very sense of awareness. Everything became black.

And he was addicted to alcohol.

OXOX

I. Am. Huge.

I don't know if I want to go through with this anymore. I just want this to be over with, to have these things out of my body.

Being twenty-four weeks pregnant with twins is not a good way for a man to be spending his life.

I mean, for crying out loud! I could be tending my garden right now!

…

Not what you expected? Yea, me too.

Life would have been different if I had chosen other things than what I had.

What would I be doing right now if I had chosen to get that abortion? Would I still have been as happy as I was before? Would I be sad?

I probably would be.

But I would still be with Naruto.

Something unique happened today.

It had nothing to do with the babies or the pregnancy in whole.

I had accepted all flaws.

I had taken a bath. A bath that was to rejuvenate myself and I treated my body like a lover's.

Every stroke across my body was to clean and get rid of the old to make room for the new.

I took care of what I was doing, watching the soap suds travel down my skin. Lovingly, I made sure to wash my stomach, my back, my legs, as they had all gone dirty from miss care.

OXOX

Time swept by in his eyes. He never knew what day it was. Everything was a blur. Everyday, every time he woke, every time he slept.

It was all the same.

The only thing keeping time was the seasons. The changing of leaves, the chilling of day and night, the passage of others.

No gossip reached his ears, no news of anything he once thought of as important ever got to him.

And it didn't really matter.

The fact that Tsunade was getting weaker, weak as to able to pass into a coma at any minute, the fact that, soon, there would be a new Hokage, never got to him.

But it didn't matter.

He was just waiting until his time.

He was being the tool, the puppet for the military, the counsel always had in mind for his use.

And he didn't mind.

He didn't mind being used.

**TBC…**

_Sorry for the late update… life has been getting busy, my social life has suddenly skyrocketed, I'm thinking of starting an original fiction based off some things me and friends have come up with so if this is late anymore, you can blame my brain. _

_School has fried it and I can't work on this story as much with school in the way, sorry. I do want to finish this project because I put so much thought into it and it's my baby. (lol) _

_Hopefully when winter break comes around, I'll have more time to work on this. But for now on, whenever I get a chapter finished, I will only upload it to the site, I will not update the story more than once a week due to the latest lags in updates._


	15. Chapter 15

I keep thinking of everything that might go wrong when the time comes.

I know I'll have to have a c-section.

But what if I can't make it to the hospital in time? What would happen if there were problems or something? What if something happens on the way to Konoha?

I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions actually. Sometimes Braxton Hicks are mistaken for either false labor or even pre-term labor. It may cause some mothers-to-be to become worried more than usual. Thanks to a little self-education, I don't worry about that too much.

What goes on in their brains? What are they thinking? hearing? Can they see?

At 37 weeks, a baby is considered full term; it'd be fine if they were born then.

Only 7 weeks to go.

I feel like I won't be ready.

I won't have the things I need to take care of them. To give them everything they need to develop normally... Well, I've made it this far.

What's going on in Konoha? How may people know?

I bet Naruto's having the time of his life. No-strings-attached relationships everywhere.

I want him to suffer. To regret everything.

Remembering, thinking of the past, the good times. When everything was just right.

OXOX

What was life like when we were together?

That was the question Naruto asked himself every time he woke up.

Alcohol was the least of his worries now.

Making money to have time to do stuff. Going to AA meetings - everyone dragged him there one evening when they found him out drinking. Sex was nothing to him in this depressing time, so he wasn't visiting the brothel - even when he saw that guy, he ran.

He was glad to be back in control of his life, even if it wasn't worth it at the moment. Naruto knew to try because only good things come from bad times.

OXOX

Bigger, bigger. I can't stand it; I can't even stand at all.

I can catch my breath more, which I hope is a good sign.

It's the seventeenth of November, I'm thirty-four weeks.

Pain shoots up my spine as another cramp runs across my torso. It's been rhythmic.

I tell Karin about it when we all go to eat. She commands Suigetsu to get the things they've put together, and Juugo readies a way for transporting me - probably just going to carry me. Karin should know her stuff; I'm counting on her on this.

OXOX

Day after day, when are the babies due? will I be a father of one? two?

Twins?

It could happen...

Thoughts and worrying. All over Sasuke and the baby - babies? If he wanted to know so badly, why didn't he just visit?

...

Why not?

OXOX

Going to the bathroom every ten minutes is a no-go when your on the rush to the hospital. I've been yelled at several times now, all by Karin.

"You're making me hate females even more now." I whisper to the air.

"What was that?"

A chill climbs up my back along with a stab of pain. Juugo catches me far before I'm about to fall.

"Gah! We need to hurry!"

I grit my teeth to the pain; it's getting worse.

This time, everyone puts a little more chakra into their step.

OXOX

The Hospital isn't too bad. At least I'll get a room all to myself.

It was recommended that I have continuous monitoring. So now I have two discs taped to my huge stomach that are connected to a machine that records some information on a paper.

Right now, the volume on the monitor is up and I can hear their heart beats.

They said that it was most likely false labor; nothing to go into emergency c-section for.

I'm at risk enough that they need to keep me monitored. Now was a good time to come in actually, or so Tsunade said.

It feels surreal to me. I'm going to be a parent. But I don't feel like I'm going to be a parent.

Everything from here on out will be easy; just keep healthy - something that should be easy in a hospital, and let the babies continue developing on their own. Seems easy. I just need to get through the next three weeks without ripping my hair out.

**TBC…**

_I'm so, so, so, so, so, very sorry. I wished to have this out forever ago. Life was a bitch to me this last month. First writers block, then my laptop got taken away, then the old computer crashed when I tried to start this chapter up, then *more* writers block. Plus I have school taking up about 8 hours Monday through Friday. You can blame me, bash me. But be happy that I got this out. Remember, I do not just want to stop this, I will do anything in my power to get a chapter out and this project finished. I am in love with Baby Daze!_

_There is that poll on my profile! I want more answers!_


	16. Chapter 16

It is time.

I am being wheeled to the operating room to get ready and have the c-section.

No-one I really knew is going to be in the room with me. Not even Sakura who was training as a medic-nin in this area. I learned earlier that she was about a month pregnant.

My lower stomach is cleaned and coated with a solution that, blah, blah, blah. I'm checked and asked if I feel any pain down there after a curtain is placed between where I'll be cut open and my chest.

The more gory parts of today are taken care of by the surgical team.

I could feel them taking out one of them, but it didn't hurt, I just felt it. Some of them cheer "It's a big girl!". The umbilical cord is clamped and cut. I hear her crying. It all took around ten minutes for this one, the start too.

I see someone take her over to a table and start cleaning off the blood and amniotic fluids. Weighing her, making sure nothing is wrong, then wrapping her up and bring her over to a clear tub near my head. It seemed like forever.

Then I feel more pressure moving, the other one is being borne. Again, it didn't hurt but I felt it. Cheers, like last time, but for "It's a boy!". They work with him for a while longer than my daughter. Is there a problem? Then he's rushed over the same table, dried, weighed, etc...

But no crying.

It really makes me worry.

Is he even alive?

I close my eyes before I see more medical workers - and Tsunade - rush to the boy's side.

I feel like I'm going to cry. One of my children died at birth? Has my heart just been ripped out?

Then dual baby cries, one right after another, one copying the other, one startled by the other.

My eyes widen and I feel white hot tears. Was it Tsunade? Thank you, thank you, thank you.

He's laid in an identical bin, only this one is labeled with a "#2" and the other "#1".

I'm stitched back up, which takes about thirty minutes, all the while I admire my children. Realizing that I'm now a parent, that everything will change, boy does it hit hard. I'll definitely need help in raising them.

OXOX

Naruto finally found a time in the week to be able to visit Sasuke.

Too bad no-one was at the cabin. It was deserted, almost like they were in a hurry to get going.

Did they move location? He wouldn't doubt it. Not after what he almost did that last time.

He understood that, now looking back, he was over-reacting.

Too many emotions were running rampant in his mind, his hormones were also acting up then.

Yes, over-reacting.

OXOX

"What are you going to name them?" asks Tsunade.

She's the only one else in here save for Suigetsu and Karin.

Ah! Names!

I never really thought of names.

I think of meanings of names for a while. What would do for an Uchiha?

"Ava and Niko."

"Quite the unique names there." The Hokage busily scribbles the names onto clip boards, then hangs them off the end of the bin to each respectively named newborn.

She then picks up one, Ava, and hands her to me. I look at the plump cheeks, the red lips, smooth skin. Her eyes open, only just a bit.

And those pale blue irises shine at me from a blonde dusted head.

My vision blurs and I realize that I'm crying, no-one notices, their all coddling Niko.

"Why?" I whisper. "Why did he want to take you away from me?"

A tear trails down my cheek, and falls onto hers. She smiles, sunshine and flowers, rainbows and clear skies.

Another addicting smile to replace the one I lost.

OXOX

All that day he had searched for someplace they could have gone. But nothing turned up.

Naruto headed back to Konoha at twilight.

Wasn't he due about now? Would he be okay - would the babies be okay?

Just hoping they weren't dead was all he could do for now.

OXOX

_Certificate of Birth_

_I, Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, do hereby certify_

_that Niko Uchiha of the Male sex_

_was born on December 6__th__, at Konohagakure's Hospital_

_in the Country of Fire._

_~!~  
><em>

_Certificate of Birth_

_I, Shizune, the Hokage's assistant, do hereby certify_

_that Ava Uchiha of the Female sex_

_Was born on December 6__th__, at Konohagakure's Hospital_

_in the Country of Fire._

**TBC…**

_What is this doing a day late? Is that MikuMikuDance? Getting side tracked now are we?_

_Yes, MMD kept me from typing those make-shift Birth certificates and getting this out _actually _on December 6__th__. A day late? Not too bad, but I could do so much better. *goes off to berate herself for being a day late* I really need to meet some rabid fan girls that I can fan girl with._


	17. Chapter 17

Due to the healing process following a c-section, I will be staying in the Hospital for another 3 or 4 weeks.

Great.

Note the sarcasm.

At least I can see Niko and Ava when ever I want to.

There is a lot to learn while at the hospital.

The only thing I want to worry about right now is their health and memories.

Since I've been out of the village and away from growing technology, a new device has come out. It's called a camera. It has a small lens on one side that you're supposed to look through called the view finder. On the other side is a larger lens that takes in the light. A choice accessory is a scope at the top that, in older pictoboxes where one would have flash powder instead, is a light built in just for that option. At the bottom is a kind of printer that would spit out a square with a black space covered in plastic. After a while a picture of what ever you were looking at shows up in the black space.

All in all, it's a very complex thing. And surprisingly the camera is not very pricy.

Suigetsu went out to buy one and told me all about it while pointing to the buttons and saying what they did. This one will take the picture and this one puts the light down so it's just a black box.

He even got a binder that he said was called a photo album. Some place to keep safe the pictures.

I get to walk down to the nursery about three times a day if I'm lucky and check up on them.

About 3 days after the great birth of the two, they can come into my room with me.

It's been about a week now. Sui takes a couple pictures of me holding them both.

Niko has opened his eyes. They're a striking gray color, so unlike his sister's. His hair is sandy brown and messy atop his crown. His face is longer than his sister's as well, his cheeks not as plump.

Both their disproportional bodies make them look cuter.

Ava hums every day and only when I hold her. She even looks mad when Karin holds her. Niko only opens his eyes when in my arms. I don't know how they know it's me.

What would have been me getting signed out of the hospital is taken to keep track of the two's health and make sure I heal up nicely. They don't want me going out of the village in such a state. Especially if it normally takes two days to get to my destination.

Sakura came in the other day.

And so did Sai.

"Ah. The pregnant man has had his kids?"

"Yes Sai, he had them the sixth. Aren't they cute? Can I hold one?" Asked my former fan girl.

"Careful." I say, barely raising my arms to hand over Ava.

She takes her awkwardly; I have to show her how to support the head.

Her arms are tense. She's afraid to hold her.

"Which one is this?"

"That one is Ava, and this one", I nod to the other bundle in my arms, "is Niko."

"Ah! Her eyes are just like Naruto's!"

I turn away almost disgusted that his name is said in my presence.

They're brighter actually. Ava's eyes, I mean.

It's quiet for a minute. Then a pitiful moan begins from Sakura's arms. I quickly hand Niko over to Suigetsu and reach for Ava.

I take her and start humming a song my mother used to sing to me. Though I don't remember the words, I know the melody by heart. It's long a repetitive tune like any old lullaby, it has a sad note to it.

It calms Ava down every time.

"…Beautiful." Sakura says as Ava is lulled into sleep. I keep hold of my baby girl.

"You know what Sasu-chan needs?"

I found something fun to do now, glaring at Sai. 'Sasu-chan'? Really?

"Don't call him Sasu-chan! And, what does he need?"

"Has he not had a Baby Shower yet?" What! No!

"Oh! A Baby Shower!" She looks at my displeased face. "Yes, you are definitely in need of a Baby Shower. Now that you are in Konoha, we all don't have to take a week off just to visit you!"

Now I have to put my two cents in. "No. No Baby Shower."

"Aww, why not? It'll be great!" whines Suigetsu from the other side of the room where he has been soothing Niko.

I sigh.

"Just don't make me plan it."

"Yes! Oh, so many ideas for themes. The games! So much to plan!" The pinkette had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Sai! We need to go!"

"Okay then. See you Sasu-chan."

**TBC…**

_Winter Break is starting next week after school on just Monday and Tuesday. I estimate somewhere between 10 to 20 more chapters until I get an epilogue going and hopefully start on the sequel. I'm not going to tell you guise what the title is until the epilogue. Hmmm… Maybe I won't post the eppy until I get the first chappy for it posted…_

_Also, I've been doing a little thinking. What's the reason for me to have that poll if I'm just going to do GaaSasu(minimal) in the sequel anyway? Well… To know what you're thinking? I don't know… I lost my train of thought and all the reason that was boarding that train…_

_For those of you who wish for Naru to get back with Sasu, (spoiler) there is a sickly sweet encounter or whatever that will simply rot your teeth in the sequel. (Yes, I'm going to make you wait for 30 more 1,000 word chapters(estimated). Mwahahahahaha!)_


End file.
